


Void of Horny Black Clover HeadCanons

by Clownharness



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: BDSM, Body Worship, Degradation, Fueggy Propaganda, Gentle femdom, Headcanon, Just some fun in these hard times :'), No Minors here go away freaks, Pegging, Reader has a vagina, Sadism, cum mention, gender-neutral
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clownharness/pseuds/Clownharness
Summary: Me and some friends were watching Black Clover and couldn't help to wonder, What do their Dicks look like? How do they cum? The important questions.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52





	1. Finral Roulacase

Finral -

Size: Solid 7 inches, 4.7-inch girth

Shape: Curves up, CEO of having a pretty dick, Tip has a nice point to it.

Stamina: Moderate, He’s a bit out of shape from using his magic to get around.

Top/Bottom/Switch: Biiig Switch

Favorite Position: Loves doggy, both giving and receiving. Also loves you back to chest while on your knees. 

Kinks: Body Worship, Affirmation, Public Sex

Turn-ons: Dirty Talk, Sloppy kissing, Noisy Sex, Fingers in mouth

Turn-offs: Please don't call him daddy, impact play 

Cummies: He doesn’t like stopping after he cums so he’ll likely switch positions (Top -> bottom or vice versa), He’ll cum where ever depending on the position and what you guys are doing.

Misc: He loves you a tonn, Absolute king of foreplay, Tells you he loves you all the time.

Can I Peg him?: Yeah <3


	2. Magna Swing

Magna -

Size: 6.5 inches long, 4.5-inch girth

Shape: Curves upwards leaning slightly left, his tip thicker than his shaft.

Stamina: High

Top/Bottom/Switch: switch

Favorite Position: Backshots to hide how flustered he is, has a habit of pushing his partners head down or away when you try to look at him.

Kinks: Temperature play, Outdoor sex

Turn-ons: Leather, Oral, facesitting

Turn-offs: Sustained eye contact, being the center of attention

Cummies: Scorching hot cum, He cums somewhat quick but will continue even after he does.

Misc: Shy about bottoming but enjoys it quite a bit, he’s really shy about sex in general, If you want to peg him you’re gonna really have to fight him on that. Despite enjoying bottoming he struggles with his dislike of being watched. He prefers giving to receiving

Can I Peg him?: Not without a fight lol.


	3. Luck Voltia

Luck -

Size: 7 inches long, 4 inch girth

Shape: hooked upwards, It often twitches though

Stamina: Extremely high 

Top/Bottom/Switch: Top top

Favorite Position: Mating press, Seashell or Chairman (anything that he can jackhammer into you and still see your face)

Kinks: Shock play, Overstimulation, bondage 

Turn-ons: He loves watching your face contort

Turn-offs: Hiding your face (after a while he’ll tie your hands away if you keep covering your face), not being noisy enough (he’ll shock you for that)

Cummies: Tastes like tv static, Kinda electrified, Serial cummer

Misc: He’s extremely expressive and noisy, You’ll likely end up with bruising from where he holds onto you.

Can I Peg him?: No, You would have to fight a fight you would never win.


	4. Julius Novachrono

Julius - 

Size: Average but with a 7 in girth, his tip is smaller though

Shape: Nothing that stands out, cute birthmark, though.

Stamina: Extremely High, He could go on forever.

Top/Bottom/Switch: Top

Favorite Position: He loves trying new stuff so he can’t choose

Kinks: Service Top, Wax Play, Edging

Turn-ons: Obsessed with foreplay, he is nothing without it. When you lead a bit, Communication is super sexy to him.

Turn-offs: He’s not turned off by it, but utterly vanilla sex isn’t great to him and he often finishes fast just to get it over with. 

Cummies: He cums hard on a good night, which is most of you treat each other right.

Misc: He likes to kind of document his sex life, his personal collection for the pursuit of the knowledge of sex magic hehe.

Can I Peg him?: Absolutely


	5. Zora Ideale

Zora -

Size: 6.7 inches long, 4-5 in girth

Shape: Front curves upward with a thick base, pierced up the shaft and on the tip

Stamina: High 

Top/Bottom/Switch: Massive Top 

Favorite Position: Anything where you’re bent over

Kinks: Collaring, Suspension, Rough Sex, S/M, Overstimulation

Turn-ons: Begging, Crying, When you scratch him

Turn-offs: Brattiness, He likes being unchallenged. Yes sir and no sir only.

Cummies: Inside he really does not care and will keep going even after he cums, Zora will usually cum 2 or 3 times and quite a bit each time

Misc: CEO of aftercare, He knows he has to take care of you after the things he does to you. SO he does and goes above and beyond.

Can I Peg him?: Fuck no


	6. Fuegoleon Vermillion

Fueggy -

Size: 7 inches long, 4.5 in girth

Shape: Very slight curve downward, also he is very well-groomed

Stamina: Moderate, He doesn’t really do rough sex.

Top/Bottom/Switch: Switch

Favorite Position: He prefers you on his lap, facing him so he can hold and kiss you.

Kinks: Kinda Vanilla, willing to try other things, Will only be rough if you really want it, but he’s apprehensive bc he loves you very much™ and doest wish to hurt you 

Turn-ons: Hopeless Romantic, so he likes post-date sex, Lingerie 

Turn-offs: Degradation he doesn’t want to be mean to you

Cummies: Inside or on the stomach, you are usually close together, so there usually isn’t time for pulling out

Misc: Has a habit of asking to get married during sex, he usually apologizes afterward. 

Can I Peg him?: He’d do anything for you.


	7. Yami Sukehiro

Yami- 

Size: 8 inches long, 7 in girth

Shape: Long and Girthy no particular shape or curve

Stamina: High stamina due to preference of being rode

Top/Bottom/Switch: Bottom I guess, He’s honestly just lazy

Favorite Position: Cowgirl and Reverse Cowgirl

Kinks: Soft Femdom, a bit of a sadist, Rough Sex

Turn-ons: Loud sex, Sloppy Spontaneous sex 

Turn-offs: Edging

Cummies: He won’t cum in you, he prefers face, chest, or mouth.

Misc: You kinda go your separate ways after sex, very unromantic he loves you though.

Can I Peg him?: Mayhaps


End file.
